


chills

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mama mia that's a spicy meatball, the other trigger members only appear at the end dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: This is very homosexual and Gaku does not know how to cope with it.





	chills

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to see what i was capable of
> 
> uh

He doesn’t have as much control over the situation as he originally,  _ and foolishly _ , thought. 

Gaku attempts to restrain any involuntary noises to the best of his ability, but his resolve admiringly weakens as Mitsuki continues. A split second later, he finally pulls away. Gaku assumes he has another moment to breathe, but then Mitsuki goes ahead and shoots him a seductive look, Gaku’s mind goes blank and his mouth to go dry. Cheeks flaming as he grows more alert, he clenches his teeth to brace himself. 

First of all: who taught Mitsuki to do this? The two have been hanging out together a  _ lot _ recently, but it's not like they were dating or anything. They cuddle a lot, maybe kiss sometimes, but it's not like-- well, he's definitely fooling himself there. They clearly share an intimate relationship if he's this willing to let the younger idol have his way with him like this. 

_ Thank god Tenn or Ryuu isn’t here.  _ He hasn't told the other members that he invited Mitsuki to the concert (also extending it to Riku and Sougo), so he doesn't know if that's a true blessing or not.

A tug on his tie brings him back to reality and face-to-face with Mitsuki. His smile looks irritatingly triumphant, but it’s cute, so he’ll forgive him. “How’s that, Yaotome? You surprised?”

Gaku lets out a sigh, praying the color in his face vanishes before the other remarks on it. “Yeah, but my stomach is cold. And geez, what’s with this half-assed act? At least take off my tie first.” He grumbles, hoping the redness eases off as he moves his unpinned arm over to pull his shirt back down. He takes no pride in his now disheveled appearance, and his embarrassment only grows when Mitsuki begins to undo his tie. Nice to see he was willing to take his advice, but… sometimes he's so compliant, other times he's quick to argue. He doesn't hate that, though. 

However, this is very homosexual and Gaku does not know how to cope with it. It’s not everyday that he’ll get pressed up against the wall by a junior idol and made totally unkempt right there. 

He first seeks for a way to catch Mitsuki off-guard, but his mind draws a blank. He winces as his stomach is exposed again, but this time with the haphazard unbuttoning of his shirt. Well, it's a little more sophisticated than before. “Is… this fun fo--mmph!” His heart rate increases to a faster tempo, his heart practically hammering in his chest as he becomes alert to the fact that Mitsuki has decided to return to kissing him again. Unwilling to lose, he returns the gesture with a more desperate gusto. He sighs and relaxes into the kiss, and his prior resolve crumbles. “Izumi-ani,” Gaku practically moans, causing the other to freeze up and pull away. 

Mitsuki backs up, avoiding eye contact my averting his gaze elsewhere. Sweat dribbles down the side of his face, and his cheeks become flushed with a red shade as well. “Holy... shit…” he mumbles, covering his mouth with his own hand. 

This leaves Gaku a window to regain his own composure, somewhat, and he grabs Mitsuki’s wrist. He leans forward a little, “hey, don't look away. You're going to take responsibility. Isn't that right, Izumi-ani?” In case Mitsuki has forgotten, Gaku can just be as erotic as Ryuu. “Or are you scared now?”

“No! Of course not!” Mitsuki shoots back, “it's just… the way you said my name…” He trails off, directly his eyes to glance downward.

Gaku lets out a snort coupled with a smirk on his face. He releases the other’s wrist, and to that Mitsuki reluctantly withdraws his hand. Gaku moves a hand over to hover around Mitsuki’s face, the time only lengthening painfully as he simply leaves his hand suspended in the air. Call it some sort of teasing or foreplay, but it does get Mitsuki a little riled up. Finally, Gaku places his fingers on the other’s chin, tilting it upward so that he faces him head-on. Gaku examines and admires Mitsuki’s visage, and chuckles to himself when he notices the ever intensifying blush on his face. _ “Mitsuki.” _ He dares to use his first name, an honor only reserved for those he considers close enough to. Before Mitsuki can protest or respond, Gaku places his lips on his.

Mitsuki sinks into the kiss, moving his hand to slide a finger along the contours of Gaku’s abdomen, sending chills down Gaku’s body. Mitsuki experiments a bit alternating between a quick pace and a slower one before settling on a tantalizingly snail-like speed. As a bonus, Mitsuki introduces tongue into their lip-lock. 

Finally, Gaku gives out and has to break the kiss for the sake of catching his breath. He hesitantly moves his fingers to stroke Mitsuki’s hair when the younger immediately bows his head. He squirms from the tingling sensation from Mitsuki’s idle line drawing on his abs which quickly changed back to the same nonsense he's been doing at the start. He seems to go over every line he's ‘drawn’ before in the form of gentle kisses. Unsurprisingly, this leaves a tingling sensation at each spot, and the butterflies in his stomach take it to their full speed. 

“Gaku-san.” Mitsuki murmurs softly, returning back to his onslaught of kisses. Gaku trembles more from the amount of lust in Mitsuki’s voice, and his knees buck. His nails dig deeper into Mitsuki’s scalp in order to keep himself afloat. 

“Mn…” Gaku grunts weakly in response, his thoughts quickly interrupted by his own heavy breathing.

Mitsuki finally stops, pulling away and glancing at Gaku’s mussled appearance with seemingly innocuous eyes. Despite his vision being blurred from the hazy pleasure, he notices a slight curve at one end of the other’s lips. A triumphant smirk.

“Izumi-ani, you…” He pants, but stays stationary with his hands too weak to recompose himself. He sighs, legs finally giving in as he slides down to his dressing room floor.

“Thanks for the invite.” Mitsuki says, “did I manage to one-up you?”

Gaku sighs, “Oi. You didn't even give me a chance. Well, I didn't expect this after the concert…”

Mitsuki laughs, and leans back in. He straddles him, effectively locking Gaku right back into place, and a devilish glint appears in his eyes. “I dunno, the way you were moving up there made me feel something. You had to take responsibility.”

Leopard Eyes  _ was _ an erotic song, he’ll give them that. 

“Do you just want to steal my lines?” Gaku snorts, “be more original next time.” Thankfully he's recovered somewhat, but the fact that Mitsuki decided to totally sit on him isn't doing him any favors. God. He just hopes he isn't so hard that Mitsuki can feel it. However… 

Gaku’s hands gain strength as he slides it sensually from near the bottom of Mitsuki’s side, threatening to take off his shirt. He glances up for any indication of the other’s desire, but all he does is smirk. Gaku chuckles at his boldness, and hikes his shirt up. Instead of taking it completely off, he dips his head to get under the cotton tee, and runs a hand over his bare skin. 

“Sorry, I don't have the sexiest body in the world.”

“No, you're pretty amazing as usual. You're sexy.” Mitsuki seems to react to that physically, “oho. Does validation turn you on?”

“Hell yeah it does. Praise me some more, Yaotome.” Mitsuki replies quickly, grabbing Gaku’s hand and moving it near his own crotch. “Mess me up. I'll just make sure to do the same to you and  _ worse _ .”

“Sorry, my mouth can only do one thing at a time. I can't really validate you and…” He simply gestures to the other thing he's referring to, too embarrassed to state it outright.

“Then show me how important I am to you, idiot.” Mitsuki whispers, albeit cheekily. 

_ What kind of dirty talk is that,  _ Gaku thinks with a roll of his eyes. “Okay, want me to treat you as if you were a princess?”

“What, are you into roleplay?”

“Don't kinkshame me, dude.” Gaku hisses, deciding to go straight to yanking Mitsuki’s shirt off with his free hand. Mitsuki lets out a high-pitched yelp at the abrupt action. Gaku takes a second to revel in the fact that he has a chance to be dominant after all, but quickly goes back to what he says he’ll do. Idly, he cups Mitsuki’s cheek with one hand, while the other hand simply hovers over the pants zipper. “You’re like the life of the party. Something that’s always impressed me was your ability to keep the conversation flowing. You’re an amazing MC, Izumi-ani.”

“I know that already,” Mitsuki grumbles, but he relaxes and closes his eyes as he leans into Gaku’s hand. “I want to hear something that only you can tell me.”

Gaku’s cheeks redden at how tender his voice sounds at that moment. It tugs at his heartstrings, and Gaku wonders if they have two different viewpoints on their relationship. They haven’t defined anything, persay, but it’s not like Gaku would invite just anyone to his dressing room backstage. His feelings has shifted from his affections for Mitsuki’s manager, and instead he’s began to hang out more and more with Mitsuki. Tsumugi seems to have played a part in that, even being the one to push Gaku to invite Mitsuki to his concert in her place. 

Their relationship has started purely platonic at first, but somehow it’s gradually gotten more and more intimate at each encounter. Gaku of course has been way too stubborn to admit that there’s something more than platonic going on between the two of them. The idea of being friends with benefits disgusts him, since like with any relationship, he wants to be genuine. If he’s going to do such lecherous acts with someone, it’s better be someone he’s in love with. Considering he’s allowed Mitsuki to get this far with him,  _ and _ the fact that he’s been reacting so physically to him… it’s something. He’s learned a lot about the other, and even knows some of his insecurities from the subtleties in Mitsuki’s demeanor when they see each other.

Gaku releases his hold on Mitsuki’s cheek, causing him to open his eyes back up from surprise. Ignoring Mitsuki’s confusion, he goes on to rest his head on his shoulder, and then he breathes over the nape of his neck. 

“Y-Yaotome…” The other groans, moving his arm to lock Gaku into a tighter embrace. His fingers press deeper into Gaku’s back, while his other hand occupies itself with hovering near Gaku’s crotch region. 

Gaku begins to nip at Mitsuki’s neck, sucking his skin with his teeth enough to leave an impressionable mark. Mitsuki shivers from this, and Gaku notes that quiet whimpers from Mitsuki come as a result.  _ Cute _ . He stops his attempts at a hickey, and instead moves closer to his ear.  “Something that only I can tell you, huh.” He murmurs directly into his ear, thinking also to bite on that too. He goes for it, delaying his words further, and sinks his teeth into Mitsuki’s earlobe, making sure to not bite to the point that it’ll bleed.

“Oh my god,” Mitsuki curses, “I’m not food. If you say something gross about me being delicious, I’ll leave you here with your damn boner.”

This galvanizes Gaku into motion again, and he quits his biting. “I wasn’t going to say something cheesy like that!” He grimaces, drawing back. “Also, you have a boner too. I can feel it.”

Mitsuki pouts, “That’s your fault, you know.” The two of them exchange glances, staring at each other with both looking absolutely exhausted. Clearly neither of them got any action lately, but Gaku refuses to just let Mitsuki think he’s doing this out of desperation. 

“Anyways,” Gaku slides past their minor squabbling, and musters up his most sultry gaze. He licks his lips, and opens them so slowly in attempts to taunt the other. “I’ll be honest.”

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Mitsuki.” He says simply, “and that’s something I think that only  _ I _ can tell you.”

Mitsuki's eyes widen for a split second, but he quickly closes his eyes again. He advances himself forward, and presses his lips desperately against Gaku’s. He keeps the kiss up for a while, and it’s noticeably hungrier than the prior many times they had earlier. He finally breaks the kiss, and then looks up at the other with an lustful grin. “Took you long enough.” He remarks, but shakes his head. “No, but… I love you too, Gaku-san. But I dunno, should we really be doing this in the dressing room? What about Tsunashi-san and Kujou?”

“Shit.” Gaku mumbles, and Mitsuki smirks as he untangles himself from their position. He stands straight up, plucking his shirt off the floor and cleanly slipping it back on.  He takes a deep breath, probably to calm himself down, and turns around. “Hey-- what are you doing?”

“We’ll finish this later.” He declares with a playful smile on his face, “have fun jacking yourself off.”

“The hell. I didn’t even say anything gross!”

Mitsuki ignores Gaku’s further protests, and walks off to the door of the dressing room. He waves one last time, leaving Gaku alone with the worst boner and looking like a total mess on the floor of TRIGGER’s dressing room.

Gaku groans, making the best of it as he tries to frantically button up back his shirt before Ryuu or Tenn poked their heads in. Unfortunately for him, the other two came in as soon as Mitsuki left. Tenn noticeably looks amused with Gaku’s situation. The center crosses his arms, and opens his mouth to sneer at him. “Wow, got dumped?”

“The opposite, actually.” Gaku retorts, forcing himself to get up from the ground. He picks up the abandoned tie as well, but doesn’t bother putting it back on. 

Ryuu blinks, “was Mitsuki-kun in here?”

“Yeah, and he left poor Gaku here with a--”

“Shut it, you brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry no actual sex involved~ this was already a dangerous path to tread :'/
> 
> ummmmmm u can find me on twitter @shineonthesea! thank u for reading


End file.
